The following generally relates to local area network (LAN) testing equipment and, more particularly, relates to an improved LAN testing system.
LAN cabling is commonly used to connect equipment such as personal computers, printers, and other machines that pass information using high-speed digital signals. By way of example only, prior art FIG. 1 illustrates how LAN cabling 3, most of which runs within the walls of a building, is used to communicatively couple a first piece of equipment 1 to a second piece of equipment 2. Wall sockets, such as RJ45 connector sockets, associated with the LAN cabling 3 are used to receive corresponding plugs 4 provided to one end of cables 5 while the other end of the cables 5 are provided with a plug (as needed) for connecting the cable 5 to the piece of equipment. Via use of the cables 5 and plugs as connected to the LAN cabling 3 and the first and second pieces of equipment 1 and 2, respectively, the first and second pieces of equipment 1 and 2 are linked for communication.
To test a LAN cabling system, e.g., to check the performance of a communication link that is provided via use of the LAN cabling 3, LAN testers are commonly used. To this end, a first LAN tester 6A, shown by way of further example in prior art FIG. 2, is connected to a first end of the LAN cabling 3 (via use of a cord 9 having plugs 4 and 8) and a second LAN tester 6B is connected to a second end of the LAN cabling (via use of a cord 9 having plugs 4 and 8). Once connected to the LAN cabling 3 in this manner, the LAN testers can be used to pass one or more signals through the LAN cabling to thereby test the LAN cabling as more fully described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,853 which patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
When using a LAN tester to test a LAN cabling system (e.g., as described in incorporated U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,853), a user will press a button on a test device to start a test. When the test is complete, the user will look at a display or indicators provided to the test device to see the results of the test. Typically, if the test passed, the user is then required to move the LAN tester plugs 4 of the test devices 10A and 10B from the tested sockets to new sockets with the testing process then being repeated. However, because the cord or cabling provided for use with a LAN tester is generally long, e.g., up to 2M in length, it is seen that the LAN testing devices are often positioned at a distance from the socket being tested which thereby tends to undesirably hinder the ability of the user to quickly perform all of the steps required to ready the test equipment, initiate the performance of a test, and subsequently verify the test results.